Memories of a First Kiss-Kikuchi Makoto one-shot
by gracegrrl007
Summary: Yeah, this thing is way too long to truly be a one-shot...but yeah. Today is the anniversary of Makoto's first kiss, which forces the boyish girl to remember that horrible experience. What will those thoughts drive her to do? Will Yukiho be able to help before it's too late? And why can't I write a single fic without the Futami twins in it somewhere? Rated T because...I dunno.


**(A/N: Pssh, you guys were expecting me to be on hiatus, right? **

**Well, I got the sudden urging to write a Makoto-centered one-shot about her first kiss. That whole thing is canon, actually, although I don't know if today is really the anniversary. And yeah.**

**So, Makoto's flashbacks are in ****_italics_**** and are written in the third person, while the present day is not italics and is written in first person.**

**This is way too long to be a one-shot. It takes place somewhere in like...the middle of The iDOLM STER 2, by the way.**

**Anyhow...I may decide to turn this into a full-blown book. Let's leave it to what the public wants.**

**Enjoy!)**

Today was the three-year anniversary of that experience. That experience that shook me to the core. It was like a slap to the face, really…a jolt that forced me to face reality.

I needed to become more girly. And fast.

I didn't like to remember the experience. It was horrible at best and too awful to describe with words at worst. But today was a special occasion. It was the anniversary of the day, so it made sense that I would remember it.

My first kiss.

_"The principal and the teachers have decided this year's drama production!" the female teacher called to her students, also female. The students sat up and babbled to each other excitedly, eagerly anticipating the name of the play they'd be doing._

_ "Are you ready?" the teacher asked._

_ "Yes!" her students responded._

_ "Alright! The drama is…'Romeo and Juliet'!"_

_ One hand snaked into the air while the rest of the girls squealed excitedly about the roles they would try to get. The teacher's eyes went straight to the girl who'd raised her hand. She smiled._

_ "Makoto-kun?"_

_ "Um," the boyish-looking girl began, "isn't that a little impossible? Since this is an all-girls' school, we don't have any boys to play Romeo."_

_ "That's where you come in, Makoto-kun," the teacher continued. "The staff and teachers have decided you would make a nice substitute for a boy. We've appointed you to do the Romeo part."_

_ The girl's face fell, but she immediately plastered a smile on. "…y-yes. Thank you, I'll do my best!"_

_ The teacher smiled back. "I figured you'd say that. Oh, Makoto-kun, what a trooper!"_

_ Makoto continued to smile brightly at her teacher while the excited girls around her tried desperately to appeal to the teacher so they would be more likely to get the Juliet part. Makoto knew how badly they must have wanted to be in a "relationship" with her. And it wasn't like she could slap them if they got too close or something; she was kinder than that, of course, no matter how badly she hated that they saw her as a boy._

_ Oh, well. She would still do her best in the role._

"Makoto-chan?"

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. "Hm?"

"Ah, it's…I-I was thinking, maybe we could go downtown for a little today, because I don't have anything to do and I think you have the day off too, right?"

I smiled. Yukiho. If anyone could put a smile on my face past all the horrid memories, it was her. "Sure, I don't have anything else to do. Where are you thinking of going?"

"Downtown," Yukiho replied. "I…was thinking, since there's this new coffee shop that opened up, a-and I've heard they serve good tea, so I thought…it would be more fun to go with my best friend…then to go alone."

I giggled and stood. "Alright, that sounds like fun. Hang on a second, I have to…you know…"

"You have to…eat?"

"No…ah, it doesn't matter, does it? I'll be right back, promise."

"Ah…if you needed to use the bathroom, Makoto-chan, you could have just told me. It's not embarrassing."

"It is a little…OK, be back in a minute."

Yukiho nodded. "R-right. I'm going to get my coat from the training room…"

While I was in the bathroom, I paused at the mirror to reminisce. _I really do look like a boy, huh? _I sighed inwardly. _…I became an idol to become more girly, but in the end...I'm still…_

I sighed. "This is getting me nowhere," I muttered to myself. "I became an idol because I thought…maybe if I were onstage with all those other cute girls, wearing a frilly costume, then that would make me seem more girly, right? But all it did was attract more female fans! Just like…just like that first time…"

_"Makoto…my lovely Makoto, you were so amazing…"_

_ Makoto looked down at the cute and pretty girl attached to her arm. A hint of jealousy flickered across her gaze, but she forced it away. "Thank you. You did really well as Juliet, too."_

_ "You think so? Oh, my lovely Romeo, you are just the sweetest…!" the girl squealed, clinging tighter to Makoto's arm. _

_ The tomboy just smiled at her. Saying something like "get off and leave me alone, you freak" would cause the girl to hate her, to run off crying, to become offended and stop talking to her. Right now, the girl was a friend. And Makoto liked having friends._

_ Over and over the girl murmured Makoto's name, or romantic comments, or simply snuggled closer to her. It wasn't like the short-haired girl could do anything about it, though. She didn't mind the comments. She was used to them by now. Even the girl's incessant clinging didn't bother her much._

_ It was that last thing she did after the play had ended…that last movement that girl had made…that shattered her pride forever._

_ Yukiho is waiting for me,_ I realized, forcing myself to snap out of my thoughts. There would be time to dwell on the horror of the experience later. In the meantime…I really did have to use the bathroom. And Yukiho was waiting.

I found Yukiho waiting at the bottom of the stairs, all wrapped up in a winter coat. It was certainly warming up, so it hadn't occurred to me that I might have needed a coat, but it wasn't like I was bothered much by the cold. And besides, Yukiho's coat looked big enough to share if I got too cold. I knew she would offer it up if she thought I needed it.

"A-are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. That's a cute coat," I added.

Yukiho smiled. "Thank you, my father got it for me…"

"My dad never gets me cute clothes…"

"That's because your father wants you to be a man. I think he's done a great job of raising you as a boy…"

_Here it comes…_ Yukiho had good intentions, but she also had a nasty habit of absentmindedly shoving my boyish side in my face.

"…since you're so cool, and I know you wish you were cuter but I like you when you look like a boy, too…! Since your cool self is the one we see most often, and it's so rare to really see your cute side since it's virtually nonexistent—"

"Yukiho," I interrupted. "…I get it."

Yukiho squeaked and covered her mouth with her hands. "O-oh my gosh, Makoto-chan, d-did I offend you…? I-I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," I assured her. "I'm…used to it by now. It's fine."

"I'm sorry," Yukiho whimpered. She slid her hand around mine and I giggled.

"Really, it's fine." I opened the door, allowing Yukiho easy access to outside. She smiled brightly at me and walked out of the building. I swear, I would slice my wrist with a knife if it meant I got to see that happy-go-lucky smile more often.

Together, we headed down the street towards the coffee shop Yukiho had mentioned. She wasn't talking, for some reason, and I didn't feel like starting a conversation either, so my mind again wandered to that day.

The day of my first kiss.

_"How are you so lovely?"_

_ "I'm not sure, but if you ask me, you're definitely a lot cuter and prettier than me."_

_ "Oh, you are just the sweetest! My Romeo…"_

_ "I-I'm just…well, anyone else would agree with me, I think…you are awfully pretty and people tell me I look like a boy…"_

_ "I love you more that way. Don't worry," the smaller girl whispered to her drama partner. She rested her head against Makoto's shoulder, letting out a contented sigh._

_ "Love is a pretty strong word," Makoto said nervously, chuckling a bit. "I-I'm sure you're thinking of something else."_

_ "No, Makoto, I…" The girl trailed off. Somewhere outside, a car horn was beeping. She looked outside and sighed. "That's my mom. I need to go…"_

_ "Ah, r-right, then. I-I'll see you tomorrow…"_

_ "Yes…" Again she paused, slowly drawing away from Makoto's arm. Makoto looked down at her, her eyes locked onto those blue ones that radiated so much affection that Makoto had to take a step back._

_ "Sa…Sakura…"_

_ Before Makoto could even comprehend what was happening, the girl launched herself forwards, sliding her arms around Makoto's neck. Makoto opened her mouth to tell the girl to stop, but she was cut off by the girl's lips sliding quickly over her own. Her eyes grew wide. Desperately she tried to separate herself from the smaller girl, but the girl kept her arms firm around Makoto's neck until she finished and stepped back. Makoto could do nothing but gape at her, in utter shock and horror over what had just happened._

_ The girl blushed and looked down. "I…I love you, Makoto. Goodbye."_

_ "Sakura, wait!"_

_ The girl turned around. "Ah…p-perhaps, you're going to declare your love for me, too…?!"_

_ "No, Sakura…I-I…what?"_

_ "Huh? But, Makoto, I thought…you'd be happy…you're crying, Makoto. Why are you crying?"_

_ Makoto wiped her eyes and tried to force her mouth closed when she wasn't talking. "Sakura…we're…I'm a girl. You know that, right? I-I'm a girl, and so are you, and…"_

_ "It doesn't matter," Sakura insisted, a smile on her face. "Don't worry, Makoto. You've gotten your first kiss now and so have I. Doesn't it feel good?"_

_ "It's wrong, Sakura!" Makoto squeaked, trying to find the power to put into her voice. But the distress and the shock she felt stole all the energy from her body. She found herself dropping to her knees, forcing herself to look up at Sakura, who was still smiling._

_ "I think," she began, "that if a girl is like you, Makoto, then it doesn't matter if the other girls love you. You're so handsome and sweet, so it's natural, isn't it?"_

_ "S-Sakura…!"_

_ "Goodbye now. I'll see you tomorrow…my lovely Makoto." The blue-eyed girl blew her beloved a kiss before skipping happily out the door to her mother._

_ Makoto remained on her knees, still trying to process what had just happened. Eventually it sank in fully; Makoto had just gotten her first kiss from another girl._

_ She allowed the tears to fall down her face for a moment, if not only to prevent the pain of holding it in. A few students and teachers walked by, and a couple of them asked what was wrong, but Makoto waved them away. She was in no mood to talk about her experience. It was decided, right them and there, that something had to be done. She needed to make herself appear more girly, no matter what. And she knew exactly how she would do it._

_ Kikuchi Makoto would become an idol._

I felt Yukiho squeezing my hand. Absently, I squeezed back. Yukiho took a step closer and I flinched away. Something about those memories made me too scared to get close to another girl, even if it was my best friend.

"Makoto-chan, are you OK?" Yukiho questioned quietly.

"I'm sorry," I sighed apologetically. "It's just…today is kind of a…special day."

"W-what kind of special day?"

"An…anniversary of sorts. I'm really sorry, Yukiho, it has nothing to do with you, I swear! I'm just a little distracted, that's all."

Yukiho sniffled. "I…i-it's OK, Makoto-chan," she insisted. "But…oh, Makoto-chan! P-please don't quit the agency!"

I stopped walking. "What?"

"Please! I heard you talking to yourself earlier…" Yukiho trailed off and flung her arms around me. I blinked. "Please, Makoto-chan! You're my best friend and I love you so much, and…I-I don't want you to leave!"

"Yukiho…" I muttered. "…so you heard that, huh."

"…yes."

"It's OK, I'm not mad. It's just…then obviously you understand why I'm upset. I mean, the whole reason I became an idol was to seem more like a girl, but all it's wound up doing is attracting even more girls to me! I don't want to keep doing this if it's just hurting me even more. You understand, right?"

Yukiho sniffled again and snuggled against my chest. I moved my arms around her and hugged her back.

"Yukiho…"

"I…really love performing with you," Yukiho murmured. "It feels good…it feels good to be on that stage with my best friend! With a girl I love so much, regardless of whether or not you look like a boy…! I-I mean…"

"…have I ever told you the story?"

Yukiho blinked. "W-what?"

"The story. The story of what happened on this day, three years ago. Did I ever tell you?"

"N-no…"

"Well, let's go to that coffee shop, and I'll tell you everything then. OK?"

Yukiho drew away from me, smiling. "…OK, Makoto-chan. B-but don't force yourself if it's a painful memory…"

"It's fine, really. I've been thinking about it all day, anyways."

_Even after becoming an idol nothing changed. Makoto knew that. She knew something was wrong when the first hoard of girls chased her down. But she was a kind girl, and she wasn't about to yell at them to go away even if those were her thoughts. If she did there would be a huge drop in her fanbase, and Makoto was already doing bad enough without the drop in fans._

_ And yet, every time a horde of fangirls chased after the boyish girl, the painful void in her heart grew deeper and deeper. She had become an idol to appear as more of a girl, but instead she'd just shown more girls her boyish side and attracted more female fans. _

_ It wasn't as though she could do anything about it, though. No matter how hard she wished it weren't true, she looked, spoke, sang, and acted like a boy. And that was why her first kiss had been another girl—and every kiss she'd been forced to endure since, too. In the end, Makoto's supposedly flawless plan caused more problems than it fixed._

_ It was time for a change._

"…and that was the story of my first kiss."

"That's…really depressing," Yukiho muttered. She took a sip of her tea. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize such a thing had happened to you…"

"Don't worry about it," I sighed. "It's over now. Except, it's still really uncomfortable and that isn't the last time something like that happened…"

"R-really?"

"Yeah. You see…it's like this; ever since I became an idol, more girls have known about me, and more girls have chased me, and…more girls have…kissed me."

Yukiho squeaked. If there were a Miss Adorable contest that spanned the whole globe, I swear that girl would win it in two seconds.

"I…I'm sorry," she repeated. "That sounds hard, Makoto-chan."

"It is," I admitted. "It really is."

"Well…in any case, I hope you can stay an idol with me and the others, Makoto-chan," Yukiho murmured. "I would miss you if you left."

"Don't worry, Yukiho. Even when I do quit, I can still see you on your days off," I promised.

"…when, you said…"

I frowned. "I'm sorry, Yukiho…"

Yukiho nodded slowly. "It's…it's alright, Makoto-chan. I understand," she said quietly. Slowly, she stood. "Um…I-I should be going home, now. Goodbye, Makoto-chan."

"Yukiho, hang on…!"

Before I could stop her, Yukiho ran out of the coffee shop, and probably back to her own house. It was going to be hard to tell the others.

Producer rested his face in his hand. "…are you sure about this, Makoto?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Producer, I know the agency could use all the help they can get, but…"

"But what?!" Producer snapped, lifting his head from his hand. I jumped, startled. "Makoto, don't you enjoy being an idol with your friends?"

"Well, sure, but…I mean, I didn't become an idol because I wanted to sing and dance…"

"You told me once," Producer began, "that one day you wanted to make your dancing good enough to perform like a professional on a large stage. What better way to achieve that goal than by being an idol?"

"That wasn't my goal, Producer," I sighed. "And you know that."

"Well, isn't it fun?"

"Of course it is!"

"And yet, you're still going to quit."

"I…I-I don't know what else to do…"

"How about this? Keep trying," Producer suggested. "Come on, we'll help you."

"You _can't_ help me, OK?!"

"Makoto, calm down…"

"You just don't understand, Producer! For you, of course, getting kissed by a girl isn't any problem, but for me it's a huge deal!"

Producer frowned and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I know that," he said. "It just…doesn't seem like a valid reason to quit on us. We _need_ you, Makoto."

"You have Chihaya and Takane and Ritsuko-san and Hibiki and Haruka and Yukiho and Miki and—"

"I get it."

"—so why do you 'need' me?"

"Because you…" Producer paused. He seemed to be choosing his next words very carefully. "…you have…a certain factor that none of the other girls can pull off, and…it attracts a lot of fans to the agency that we usually wouldn't have."

"Yeah, the female fans," I spat.

Producer chuckled. "You figured it out after all, huh?"

"It's hard not to," I huffed.

"Well, the female fans are important too—"

"Yeah, I know, but do they have to be so obsessive? I just can't take it anymore, Producer…"

Producer sighed, apparently giving up. "You're really quitting, huh?"

"I prefer the term 'resigning'. I'm sorry, Producer. If you were in my shoes I think you would understand."

"It's OK…I guess. Come on, let's go tell the others."

Together, the two of us headed out of the office and into the main lounge room, where the rest of the girls should have been waiting, but they were all gone. I blinked and looked quizzically at Producer.

Kotori-san ran into the room holding a cup of tea. She looked over at the two of us and smiled. "Ah, Makoto-chan! Producer-san! You just missed the other girls," she informed us.

"Where did they go?" Producer asked.

"Um…while you were talking, Yukiho-chan suddenly gathered everyone together and they ran outside to do something important," Kotori-san said.

"What? Gosh…I told them to stay put," Producer moaned. "Well, I guess we'd better go find them."

"I'm not in the mood to say goodbye," I admitted. "Could I just go home?"

"Come on, Makoto. You owe them a proper goodbye. Now, let's go."

We walked downstairs to go outside, but the twins blocked our way.

"Halt in the name of the Ami-Mami-chan Police Force!" Ami demanded.

"What are you two doing down here?" Producer asked.

"Classified, Nii-chan," Mami answered with a nod.

"Could you move? We need to find everyone else," Producer explained.

"Not by the hair on our chinny-chin-chins!" Ami and Mami chanted at once.

"Come on, you two…!"

"The others haven't finished getting all the combatants for Makochin's surprise, though!" Ami complained.

"Components," Producer corrected on instinct.

"Yeah, yeah! And Yukipyon put Ami and Mami in charge of guarding the door until they got back!" Mami announced.

"Surprise?" I echoed. "What kind of a surprise?"

"Ami doesn't know."

"Yukipyon and the others wouldn't tell us because they thought we would spoil it."

I groaned. "I just wanted to say goodbye and go home…"

Mami's cellphone started to trill. She pulled it out and let out a loud cry before flinging it open. "Iorin! How are things…eh, you're almost here already? …no, they don't know a thing. Yeah, Nii-chan and Makochin are here right now. …OK…OK. Got it!" She closed the cellphone and stuck it in her pocket. "Iorin and Yukipyon and Miki-Miki and Azusa-oneechan and Chihaya-oneechan and Harurun and Hibikin and Ohime-chin and Ricchan and Yayoicchi and the surprise are on their way. Please be patient."

Producer sighed and leaned against the wall. I joined him. The twins paced around the door.

"Hup, hup, huppity-hup hup! Hup, hup, huppity-hup hup! Hup, hup…oh look! The surprise!"

Producer and I practically jumped off the wall and ran to the door. The twins snickered and stepped away. I peered through the window—and gasped.

There, standing outside the door, holding signs with my name—_my_ name—on them…was a huge crowd of about fifty-seven boys.

And they were boys.

And there were fifty-seven of them.

And they were cheering…for _me_.

I cracked the door open slightly. "What…what is this?"

Yukiho squeaked very loudly and flung herself inside. "I…I-I-I took the others and w-we went and f-found all of your male fans a-and we brought them here a-and it was terrifying b-because they're all MEN! And…and, we made sure that a-all of them were interested in you l-like…i-in a girlfriend kind of way but th-they're all MEN! And so, these are a-all your MEN! I-I mean, male fans who don't think of you as a boy and MEN! …I-I mean…and they were just the ones within walking d-d-distance and I'M TOO SCARED TO CONTINUE! O-ONE OF THEM HAD A B-BROTHER WHO TRIED TO T-TOUCH MY BUTT! MAKOTO-CHAN~!"

I laughed awkwardly while Yukiho buried her face in my chest and sobbed. I rubbed her back. "…you went through all that…for me?"

"I…really don't want you to leave," Yukiho whimpered.

"Thanks, Yukiho…that was really sweet of you…"

"SO MANY MEN~!"

"I'm sorry, Yukiho. You must have been pretty terrified, huh?"

"I'm OK now…a-and having the other girls there was comforting…Shijou-san was very soothing…"

I giggled. "You are just the cutest!" I squealed, flinging both arms around her. "Just…why are you so sweet? And cute? And…sweet? Thank you so much, Yukiho…!"

"You should go greet them," Yukiho suggested, smiling. "They want to meet you."

"Alright, I guess I will, then." Yukiho retreated from the hug and I smiled at her, ushering her over to Producer, who ended up scaring her since he was a man and she was currently too upset to recognize that it was Producer, so I brought her to the twins instead.

Slowly, I emerged outside and the crowd of boys actually cheered. I was too shocked to do anything but wave at first, which seemed to excite them. One of them stepped forwards. I made a mental note of how incredibly cute he was.

"Um, Makoto-chan…" he began, pausing. "…um, your friends told us you were thinking of quitting as an idol. Is that true?"

"You are so cute."

The boy blushed, which made him look even more adorable. I wanted to hug him.

"Um…th-thank you…?"

"But yeah, I was thinking…well, you see, there's a specific reason I became an idol, and so far nothing has really been accomplished, so…I got discouraged," I admitted. "…but somehow, I feel a lot better now. Thank you for bothering to come."

"Ah…" The boy trailed off and blushed harder. "Yes, well, I-I've always been a fan of you so I wanted to come see you anyhow…to be honest, the fact that you look like a boy…I think it makes you look awfully cute. And, if you act like a boy too then, that would mean we had more in common, right? I like you more that way."

_Is that how it is, then…_ I thought. Looking like a boy actually earned me some male fans this time.

"Anyways, please don't quit the agency," the boy continued. "I would really miss hearing your voice. I've always thought you had a lovely voice."

Now it was my turn to start blushing, which somehow made the boy blush even more. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, that was really sweet," I chimed. "I appreciate it. Now, I wonder if…there was any possibility…but that's impossible…"

"You wanted a kiss, I heard?"

_…No way…_ "Hokuto-san?"

And, yes way. There he was, Ijuuin Hokuto-san, amongst a crowd of boys who were my fans. And he was walking towards me. And he had just mentioned a kiss. And that made me extremely nervous. I tried to escape back inside, but the twins were leaning against the doors and they wouldn't budge. I looked over at Hokuto-san, who paused right in front of me. I waved.

"…hi, Hokuto-san."

"Hello, Makoto-chan. You look lovely as usual."

"…I hate you…?"

"You do not~. Just admit it~."

"…yeah, I'm too tired and lonely to object to anything right now…"

Hokuto-san chuckled. "I heard…you were wanting a boy to kiss you, is that correct?"

I blushed. "W-well, maybe it would be nice, is what I was thinking…" I muttered.

"Is there any specific boy you were thinking of?"

"Um…there are some I like more than others…"

"What category do I fall into?"

"…both…?"

Hokuto-san smiled and chuckled again. I pressed back against the doors. The twins enlisted Producer and Yukiho's help in keeping them shut. Hokuto leaned closer to me.

"Then, would you mind…?"

"W-what?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"…wait, you actually want to?"

"You're awfully cute, Makoto-chan~"

"…I hate you."

"Liar~"

I blushed harder and turned away. Hokuto-san grabbed my chin and tilted it back towards his face. I yelped and tried to push him away, but he was moving in too quickly and I couldn't keep him back. And, I'll admit, I wasn't trying my hardest. The idea of kissing a boy was awfully appealing, after all.

And then he stopped. When he was so close his nose was pressed against the side of mine and I could feel his lips on my mouth, he stopped. I offered a weak-sounding yelp and waited for him to speak.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" he breathed. The feel of his lips moving on mine sent shivers down my spine…but there was no way I'd give him the satisfaction of thinking I was enjoying this.

"I…n-no," I muttered. He chuckled again.

"Then, you don't know how, do you?"

"What makes you think—"

"Your breathing is so ragged," Hokuto-san pointed out. "…My princess."

_You just _had _to say something like that, huh? _I thought wretchedly. I was almost positive he could feel me blushing. Well, he was an awfully good flirt…I owed him that much.

"I know how…"

"Liar~" He smirked.

I wanted to hit him.

"Here, I'll teach you. Just open your mouth a little."

"H-how do I know you won't stick your tongue in my mouth? Because if you do, I'm going to hit you. Really hard."

"You'll just have to trust me, Princess. Open your mouth just a bit."

I gulped and did as instructed.

Hokuto licked his lips and I felt his tongue flick against my mouth. I made an annoyed sound and pursed my lips. He chuckled.

"Sorry, my lips were dry. And you can't give a lady her first kiss from a boy with dry lips. Now, open your mouth again."

"I…don't trust you…"

"Makoto-chan…"

"No…"

"Come on, Makoto-chan~"

"…OK fine!"

Slowly, I parted my lips again, and Hokuto-san slid his mouth around my lower lip.

I wanted to die.

But, since dying would mean I had to stop kissing him, I settled for sitting still and doing nothing instead, and just hoping that he wouldn't pick up how excited and embarrassed I was. I could almost hear the twins teasing me and Yukiho squeaking in excitement—but that was probably because they were right behind me and I really could hear them. After a moment, I allowed myself to kiss him back, which was weird considering he was Hokuto-san and guys didn't usually like me and it hadn't occurred to me that I even knew how to kiss someone, but it felt really nice. I closed my eyes and let out a contented sigh into his mouth.

He drew back, slowly, torturing me with that last second of contact our lips had before he severed the kiss entirely. Half of me wanted to slap him so hard he would wish we'd never met, and the other half wanted to throw him onto the ground and rape him right there. But since both of those options were a little extreme, I just raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled. "Well? What did you think? Be honest now, Princess. You know I hate liars."

"I…don't…even know."

"…what?"

"I just…I don't even know…I mean, part of me wants to kill you and part of me wants to die."

"Don't die. I'd be upset. And please don't kill me, either. Then I'd never be able to see your lovely face again."

"W-well…i-it felt pretty good so it's not like I could really kill you…"

"And…you like me. Admit it."

"…maybe."

Hokuto-san chuckled. "You sure are cute, you know~"

"S-stop it…!"

"Then, you'll stay an idol?"

I blinked. "…so that's what this is about," I muttered. Of course. Yukiho probably begged him to kiss me and so he did it for her, not because he liked me.

"That, and the fact that it was a nice opportunity to kiss a cute girl~"

"Stop teasing me…!"

"I'm serious." Hokuto-san smiled. It was the second most beautiful smile I had ever seen, next to Yukiho's. "Well, the others have leaned off the door, so you can go back in. Just promise me you won't quit, alright? And if you ever want another kiss, I'll be waiting for you~"

_If you don't give me another kiss _right now_, I may just have to rape you._ "…right. I'll keep that in mind."

Hokuto-san stepped back and bowed graciously, then he turned around and headed off. "Ciao, Makoto-chan~. I'll see you around."

I gulped. "…yeah. Sure."

Sighing loudly, I waved again to the crowd of boys who, for some reason, were still there, and a few of them lined up for autographs before they all dispersed. I turned and headed inside, the rest of the girls following me. Yukiho had her hands clasped tight in front of her chest, a strained expression on her face.

I smiled, trying to put her at ease. After all, she'd gone through so much to help me. It wasn't like I could quit after that. She forced herself to smile back.

"I think…"

Yukiho squeaked.

"…I can stay here for a while." I grinned. Yukiho cried out in relief and flung herself at me, trapping me in a hug. I hugged her back. The twins joined the hug. They were followed by Hibiki, then Yayoi, then Haruka, then Miki. The rest just stood there and smiled.

When the girls had finally retreated enough for me to breathe, I looked over at Producer. "Producer," I began, "I'm going to stay an idol for, say, forever, OK?"

Producer grinned. "Good. Welcome back, Makoto," he said.

I giggled. "Good to be back, Producer…it's good to be—HOLY COW HOKUTO-SAN JUST KISSED ME!"

"Yes, I-I asked him if he would and he readily agreed…"

"…HOKUTO-SAN JUST…KISSED ME!"

"Yes, he did."

"I…I just…wow…!"

Yukiho giggled. "…I'm so glad you're staying, Makoto-chan. Welcome back."

I nodded. "Yeah…good to be back."

Well, on the bright side, at least no girl had managed to rape me thus far.

"I'LL RAPE YOU IF YOU WANT ME TO!"

What the…who are you?!

"I'M THE AUTHOR, EXCEPT TECHNICALLY YOU'RE THE AUTHOR BUT ACTUALLY, I'M THE AUTHOR AND I LOVE YOU."

…what?

"OK BYE GUYS!"

Wait, what?

"THE END."


End file.
